


the incandescent appeal of his flesh

by LilMysterios



Series: scholar bonding (of a sexual nature) [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Desk Sex, Dom John, Dom/sub, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Obedience, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shota Sherlock, Sub Sherlock, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Mr Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMysterios/pseuds/LilMysterios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Holmes comes to see Sherlock's progress, and John offers a demonstration.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	the incandescent appeal of his flesh

**Author's Note:**

> As always, everything is in the tags. Don't like, don't read!  
> This work was beta'd by the lovely harleyquinnnapier.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Your father has come to see your progress, Sherlock,” announced John when he entered the room.

The boy immediately straightened up in his chair, back stiff and shoulders tight, a worried expression creasing his delicate brow.

“Father,” he greeted, a tensed nervousness seeping into his voice.

“Don’t worry, Sherlock,” said John. “He isn’t here to scold you. He only came to see all the things you learned in the last few weeks.”

Mr Holmes nodded in agreement, his pale eyes fixed to his son, but the boy still didn’t seem completely at ease.

“Sherlock,” said John, his tone suddenly harsher.

Sherlock startled and bent his head in acceptance before standing up, going around his professor’s large desk and bending over it, lithe chest flat on the polished wood and behind shamelessly presented.

With a practiced hand, he then pushed down his shorts, uncovering the pale, smooth skin of his arse and the tight pucker of his pink, twitching hole.

Mr Holmes seemed lost in his contemplation, greedily taking on the unbelievable sight offered to his eyes, and John snickered.

"Beautiful, what persistence and rigour can do, wouldn’t you say?"

He gripped a handful of Sherlock’s lovely, offered arse, kneading the supple flesh with callous hands, and didn’t wait to slip the tip of his thumb inside his little hole… Sherlock whimpered in surprised pleasure and Mr Holmes brought a sudden hand to his tented groin, a painful look on his face.

“Yes, I—yes,” he breathed out.

John shot him an understanding look.

“Your son is a very gifted student, Mr Holmes. If you wish, Sherlock would be delighted to show you what he’s learned,” offered John, extending an inviting hand to Sherlock and his naked backside.

Mr Holmes hesitated for a handful of seconds, but an encouraging smile from John seemed to convince him, and he took a step towards Sherlock.

He unbuttoned his fly, delicately pulling out his already-hard cock, long and thin and slightly curved to the right… coming closer to his still-docile son, he touched the tip of his erection to the quivering hole.

“Are you sure?” he asked one last time.

John nodded calmly.

“Of course. Sherlock is always ready, you can go on.”

And with those words, without waiting another second, Mr Holmes pushed with a groan inside his son’s tight, small arse.

A near-painful pleasure immediately bloomed on his features and he gripped the skinny hips with both hands.

“My God”, he marvelled quietly. “It’s so tight, like it was made just for me…”

Mr Holmes kept pressing and John watched, enraptured, as Sherlock’s little hole swallowed greedily every inch of his father’s long, hard cock, all the way until the man bottomed out and stopped with a full-body shiver.

“I never—he’s so warm, so _tight_ …”

His hips pulled back to fuck slowly into Sherlock again, and the boy moaned, a high, plaintive note that made John smile.  
“He wants more, Mr Holmes,” he translated easily. “Give him what he wants, give him more…”

Mr Holmes let out a strangled sound and pulled out again… only this time when he thrust back inside Sherlock, it was to a slightly more forceful rhythm, his hipbones hitting sharply the boy’s round buttocks as the pounding got faster and faster.

After only a few minutes, Sherlock was moaning and whining, his smooth legs hanging from the edge of the desk and shaking with the force of his father’s thrusts, who fucked into him with abandon and the ruthless, unforgiving force of a machine, a never-ending stream of awed praise and compliments falling from his lips between his groans.

“Sweet lord,” he panted, “his hole is _perfect_ , John, how did you— _ugh_ , it’s like taking the arse of an angel, he… John he’s squeezing me, he’s _clenching_ , it’s diabolical… I—I don’t think I’ll last very long, what a sweet torture, I— _aaah_.”

Mr Holmes sighed lowly as he stilled and came deep inside his son, face twisted in ecstasy and body rigid, and John came close and licked Sherlock’s ear, cupping his neglected little cock with a large, warm hand.

“Good, Sherlock”, he praised softly, “look how you’ve satisfied your father… you’ve been a good boy, a very good boy, I think you deserve to come too. What do you think?”

Sherlock squirmed on his father’s cock, pushing his small erection further into John’s grip.

“Yes please, master John, please”, he sobbed sweetly, eyes filling with shining tears, “please let me come…”

John kissed gently the one tear that had rolled across the boy’s sharp cheekbone.

“Since you asked so nicely… you can come.”

Sherlock’s whole body shivered when his orgasm finally hit him, and a thin ribbon of hot come coated John’s fingers as the boy collapsed on the desk, exhausted.

His father took the opportunity to pull out, and his cock slid out of Sherlock with a squelching noise, followed by a gush of warm, white come that came trickling down between his son’s cheeks.

John proudly slipped two fingers in Sherlock’s puffy hole, pumping them in and out and pleased to feel the hungry clench of the young boy’s arse around his knuckles… even dripping with his father’s come, it still wasn’t enough!

John pulled his slippery fingers out of Sherlock’s arse and slid them in the boy’s mouth, watching him suck hungrily, face slack with fucked-out bliss and tongue wet and hot and _perfect_ …

“I, uh—,” suddenly said Mr Holmes, “you’ve done an amazing work with him, John. I am utterly astounded with the progress he made.”

He swallowed thickly, eyes still transfixed on his son’s red, abused hole, the slender thighs shining wetly in the dim light.

“So please, keep teaching him,” he said. “And if I can do anything to help you, don’t hesitate.”

Mr Holmes took a step to the door, but just as he was about to leave the room, he seemed to remember something and turned around slowly, a tensed expression on his serious face.

“John,” he asked warily, “do you think—”

“You’ll be able to fuck your son again, Mr Holmes”, John interrupted with an agreeable laugh. “I’ll personally make sure he’s ready for you.”

Mr Holmes seemed relieved and he smiled gratefully at John.

“Thank you, John… and good night.”

He stopped for a second.

“Good night, Sherlock.”

The boy didn’t answer, too busy suckling on John’s fingers, but his teacher shot him a stern look.

“Say good night to your father, Sherlock. It’s rude not to greet someone who just fucked you so thoroughly.”

Sherlock let John’s fingers go, his mouth releasing the digits with a wet little _pop_ (Mr Holmes let out a strangled groan) and turned on his elbow to look straight at his father, his gaze unfocused, blurry and completely fucked-out.

“Good night, Father,” he slurred out tiredly.

Another drop of come dribbled between his thighs, hitting the floor with a tiny _plick_ , and Mr Holmes fled the room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel like this requires any more tags, just tell me and I'll add them. 
> 
> I hope you liked it, and don't forget kudos and comments are love! Plus I'd love to know what you think could happen to little Sherlock next... so feel free to share your thoughts!


End file.
